The present disclosure relates to a device and method for handling racks of disposable pipette tips in a laboratory automation system.
A typical laboratory automation system comprises at least one pre-analytical, analytical and/or post-analytical station, in which samples, for example blood, saliva, swab and other specimens taken from the human body or plant materials, are processed. It is well known to provide pipetting systems using disposable pipette tips, which are attached to a main body of a pipetting device and replaced after each use or when required. Typically, racks are provided, which are configured to store a predetermined number of pipette tips of a certain size and with a defined spacing. The racks are also referred to as trays or magazines. The racks are presented to a gripper or any other delivery system for delivering the tips to the pipetting system.
It is known to provide a laboratory automation system using disposable pipette tips with drawers. A number of racks is loaded into or on an extracted drawer and the drawer is moved into a use position for allowing a pipetting system to use the disposable pipette tips. For using the disposable pipette tips, for example, a gripper is driven to move to the individual positions of the disposable tips held by each rack and to pick up the pipette tips one after the other. After all pipette tips are used, the drawer is ejected and the empty racks are manually removed and replaced.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved device and method for handling racks of disposable pipette tips in a laboratory automation system.